Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Electrocardiography is a technique that records electrical activity of the heart by measuring electrical signals through the skin. The measurements result in a waveform (electrocardiogram) that shows the beating of the heart. The waveform may also include other features that may be indicative of heart health, abnormalities, or medical conditions. The electrocardiographic measurements can be obtained by placing electrodes on the skin at multiple body locations (e.g., on the chest, arms, and/or legs) and electrically connecting the electrodes to a heart monitor. Typically, electrocardiograms are obtained in clinical settings in which a physician, nurse, or other medical professional is involved in placing the electrodes on the body and operating the heart monitor.